NPCs
'Definition' NPC stands for Non-Player Character. It refers to many things within the realm of a roleplaying site and this page is designed to clarify and explain these different types, their uses, and the means in which they are acquired. World NPCs These are created with the purpose of fulfilling a specific role within an area, location, or story arc. They do not belong to any one player and will generally have their own sets of rules regarding interaction. These include but are not limited to shop keepers, guards and military personnel, religious figures, children and many, many more. Some will simply exist to uphold a piece of society while others can be used to train PCs in a useful or rare skill. Players may request the creation of a World NPC with their local Magistrates. Guidelines for Creation *No restrictions on limit *Approval by Magistrate/Celestial required *Can be adjusted by a moderator to stay relevant to PCs Personal NPCs These characters serve direct and specific purposes in the stories of our PCs. Below is an explanation of the two types of Personal NPCs as well as all of the relevant information one needs to know. * 50 TM * No more than 30 TM in any talent. * No less than 5 TM in any talent. * Personal NPCs can be moved from one class to the other but only ONCE. * Children NPCs below age 13 do not get any TM. Should an NPC age up to 13, then 50TM will be awarded and divided per the standard. Stationary These NPCs are player created and remain in a single location; home or business, most likely. The reasons for creating a Stationary NPC are as diverse as the stories they help to unfold. + Untrainable. + Eligible for Temporary PC Conversion -See Below. Acquisition Players may choose to create and maintain any number of this type of NPC. There is no limit set upon Stationary NPCs for the simple reason that they only serve one purpose: to help tell a story. Stationary NPCs cannot teach a PC any kind of complex skill. These include but are not limited to: anything magic related; production style crafts like blacksmithing, leatherworking, glassblowing, etc; and any kind of activity that one cannot simply pick up and try. Please remember that this list is not exhaustive and any questions should be taken up with a member of the staff. Traveling These NPCs are player created and have the ability to move with the PC from one place to the next. Much like the Stationary variety, there are many reasons why authors utilize traveling NPCs. *Trainable. *This type of NPC is not eligible for the Temporary PC Conversion. Acquisition Traveling NPCs go with your character as he or she takes on the world and all of its challenges. These characters can learn and adapt as they go along. For this reason, we have set a limit on how many a PC may have. There are only a few ways to gain Traveling NPCs. Every PC gets one (1) for free and may create this NPC at any time whether its right at the beginning during their character creation process or many seasons down the road. After that, players may use the money they earn to purchase additional Traveling NPCs. For purchasing information, please see the article on MONEY. For limits on Traveling NPCs, we use the WAGE CLASS of the PC. Please view the chart below. All totals include the free NPC. Slave: 1* Poor: 1 Average: 2 Prosperous: 3 Affluent: 4 Royalty: 5 *If Slave PCs do not have a PC or a World NPC for a master, they MUST use the 1 allowed Traveling NPC to create their owner. 'Temporary PC Conversion' This is a feature that we are very excited to try. It is something that can be rewarded or purchased (See MONEY) and relates only to Stationary NPCs. When earned, authors may choose to play an existing stationary NPC as a regular PC for limited durations once certain criteria have been met. Access Criteria All plots must be earned according to the money system or as a quest reward *All plots must have staff approval Primary PC must leave the 'home' domain *NPC to be played cannot leave the 'home' domain *NPC must already be in a CS Schedule (These are minimums) Split // Active Prior // PC Out-NPC Active // # of locations available for play 1st // 3 seasons // 1 season // 1 2nd // 3 seasons // 1 season // 3 3rd // 2 seasons // 1 season // 5 4th // 2 seasons // 2 seasons // Unlimited *'Split' represents the number of times the conversion has been made where the PC leaves and the NPC becomes an active PC. *'# of Locations' is the number of places the converted NPC may thread. It can be ANY location within the Home domain. *During the PC seasons, the converted NPC will be graded as a PC and must be properly tracked in the PC's CS. *If the PC returns during the SPLIT period to the 'home' domain, the NPC loses its temporary PC status and resumes its normal function. *Staff have the right to ask for changes in a submitted plot. *Plot must be fully mapped out when presented to staff in terms of where the PC is going, for how long and what the NPC plans to do while at the selected locations. The Migration Rule When a PC is moving from one domain to another, the concept of a stationary NPC needs to be explained. Since stationary means that the NPC is attached to a specific location, the idea of moving from one home to another creates a situation where there is a gap between anchored locations. In this transitional phase, these family members, slaves, and employees need to be tethered to something. This can be the campsite even as it moves from one location to the next. It might be the caravan or the ship that is transporting the PC. The main thing to remember in this kind of circumstance is to contact your local ST and have them help you walk through the process.